Butterfly Effect
by PsychoticSushi
Summary: They say a butterfly's wings cause a ripple effect. So, does that mean an angry fan-girl mob chasing a girl across town can have unforeseen ripple effects?And by effects we mean green guys, brushes with death, superheroes without tights,and heavy sarcasm.
1. Trouble

**_'Ello there!_**

**This is my first Teen Titans fanfic, so gimme time if this seems amateur to you.**

**And i promise my OCs will not be Mary-Sues, aka your usual characters of fanfics that are extremely cliche.**

**In fact, you'll find that Addie's pretty awesome.**

**XD**

**REVIEW.**

* * *

Strange how a simple question, a couple careless answers, and your best friend's jaw dropping to the ground could provoke all these reactions.

Especially if you were currently running like your life depended on it from a swarm of angry girls on an extremely steep road on a Monday afternoon.

"You just _had_ to ruin it for us, _didn't _you?!" Screeched Lissa Macintyre, a classmate. Their class president, as a matter of fact.

Claire giggled beside her, struggling to keep up with her. "You _so _asked for it. Disgracing Justin Beiber's name like that."

Addie laughed. "Well, in all honesty, I think _Justin Beiber _asked for it."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY JUSTIN!!" A random chick cried out, picking up her pace.

...Yeah. Needless to say, Addie found these people an easy target for her sarcasm.

Could no one take a couple jokes anymore??

**__**

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

"Note to self: If someone asks for tips on how to be a dedicated fan-girl for Justin Beiber, tell them about today. ...And endorse some good sneakers," Addie muttered to herself, panting in an alleyway.

Claire had hidden behind a mailbox, about fifteen yards back. _No _telling where she was now.

God, was she thirsty. But who knew what the fan-girls were doing? They could be waiting for her, just _waiting_!

"I should have _never _said that stuff..." Addie muttered thoughtfully.

"..._Adidas_," A voice hissed. Now, any other person would simply dismiss this comment. But this happened to be her name, so of course she turned around to see who had called her out.

It was a dark hooded figure. "...Oh, how original," Addie commented to the man, too tired to register the obvious danger of the situation.

"Ah. You don't remember, do you?"

"Whatever it is I should be remembering, I'm totally clueless. But I _do _remember an assembly we had on Stranger Danger last week, so feel free to leave me alone now," Addie informed him matter-of-factly.

He chuckled. "Still as fiesty as ever, I see."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not friends with dark-hooded figures. Shoo now."

"Now Adidas, let's cut the wit and sarcasm for a second. You know there's truth behind my claim. You _know _me. Deep down, something at the back of your mind is nagging you about me and this whole thing. Surely you've found it odd that you lack memories of important family members," he explained smoothly.

Now she was mad; she hated when strangers were right. It didn't happen often, but it still pissed her off.

"Just leave me _alone_, you creep!" She yelled.

As if on cue, some other guy muttered her name from behind. She whirled around, fists clenched angrily.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!!"

* * *

The fellow teen blinked at her. "What's _your _problem?"

"You called me," Addie stated.

"Ummm...no, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"NO, I did NOT."

"YES, you DID!!"

"_No_, I _didn't_!! I _know _I didn't because I was simply walking by, trying to remember what I was supposed to get from the mall today! Smoothie, new Gorillaz CD, new Fall Out Boy CD, some tofu, and some sneakers, preferably Adidas," he explained.

Wow, that was a lot.

Addie sighed. "I'm so sorry! See, my name's Adidas."

The guy grinned. "...You're named...after my favorite brand of shoe??"

Addie grinned back. "No. Your favorite brand of shoe is named after me."

He gave her a once-over. "You look like you just ran a marathon."

"I...guess you could call it that," Addie said slowly.

"Well maybe you could explain it to me on the way to the mall," he said casually.

Smooth.

Just to mess with him (because where ELSE was she planning on going, what with angry fan-girls lurking around??), she shrugged. "Maybe. But I was heading in the opposite direction.."

"Oh, no you weren't. In fact, before you yelled at me, you were saying to yourself, 'Oh, look at that hunk over there. I am _so _going to the mall with him!'"

Addie nodded slowly and thoughtfully. "Hmm, I think I _might _remember that a bit.."

As she followed him, she glanced towards the alley again, but the strange man was gone.

* * *

"Okay. Well. My friend Claire has a closet-obsession with Justin Bieber-"

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, you're one of _those _girls."

Addie shot him a look. "Will you let me finish? ...So she begged me to go. They were having a rally before his concert, right? I suddenly had a stroke of genius. The leader of this pep rally thing asked me about my opinion. And...well..I let her have it. She didn't like it too much," Addie explained with a chuckle.

"What was your opinion?" He asked, now curious.

"Well..First she asked me what I thought, and I said..uh...Oh, yeah. I said 'Since Canada's taking our gold hockey medal, why don't they grab the Bieber kid while they're at it?' And I was serious!" She added as he started chuckling.

"And then she asked me if I had anything else to say. She was obviously really pissed off at me. But I said I did, and I go, 'I also think Lady Gaga should lend one of her balls to him. Y'know, so he at least has _that _much to be happy about.' Aaannndd _that's _when they started chasing me and Claire through pretty much the whole city," Addie concluded.

By this time, he was seriously laughing. "Dude, I would _so _say that stuff if I had the chance. But my friend Star would _murder _me if I said a bad word against him," he said between laughs.

Addie simply popped another fry into her mouth and shrugged. "Claire would have too, but the murderous fan-girls kind of distracted her a little bit."

"Oh, well, that's no excuse."

"Oh, I know, right? One should be able to multitask in high school anyway."

"Totally."

"Exactly."

"Most definitely."

"For realz!"

"Ahb-so-_loot_-ely!"

And they went on like that for about ten minutes while he searched for his beloved shoes.

* * *

Unfortunately, he ran out of things to look for.

Which meant they had to leave the mall.

Which meant there was no real reason anymore for them to want to spend any more time with each other.

Which was really too bad, because he was pretty cool.

"Hey Addie?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you haven't mentioned this," he asked, gesturing towards his skin. Addie shrugged. "I didn't really notice it too much until just now. Besides. It's a cool shade of green; my favorite color, actually."

He flashed a half-smile. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." She pointed towards the opposite direction they were walking in.

"Sadly, I'm this way."

"Sadly, I'm way across town, _this _way."

She smiled and gave him a half-wave, walking backwards. "Well, thanks for the good time."

"You too, Addie."

It wasn't until she was attempting to unlock her door that Addie realized she had never figured out his name.

**

* * *

**

**And that's all for today, children!**

**I would just like to say: Justin Bieber is OKAAAAYYYY.**

**I don't LOVE his music, but i don't think he's gay or anything. i just thought it'd be funny. **

**xD**

**REVIEWS would make me update faster:)**


	2. Everywhere

I know the little scroll bar makes this SEEM long, but i promise it's not too bad!

**It was hard to find a stopping point :)**

**Enjoy.**

"_Addie, who's that man out there?" _

"_I dunno," was her brilliant answer, too busy replying to an IM on Facebook. _

"_Go ask Matt."_

_The little girl shrugged and bounded down the hall, pigtails bouncing._

_A little while later, Addie peeked through the blinds out of curiosity._

_There was no one there. _

* * *

Addie woke up with a scream ringing in her ears. It didn't surprise her anymore; she heard it almost every morning now.

It was only in her head.

What else could be in her head...??

Addie glanced at her alarm clock.

"Oh crap!!"

She was supposed to clock in at work fifteen minutes ago.

_**EIGHT ****HOURS LATER...**_

"It was _just_ a _guy_," Addie said with an annoyed sigh.

Claire sighed gloomily and reshuffled the menus in her hands. "NOT fair. You get us chased by an angry mob, you somehow spend the rest of the day with a guy. ME? I hide behind a mailbox, fall in a trash can, and go home to take a shower and a nap."

Addie laughed. Claire being the hostess was one of the very few things that made working at the local restaurant remotely fun. Especially since they were working an extra shift along with their REGULAR shifts because Janet was sick and their other hostess was on maternity leave.

Did she mention it was a Saturday??

Addie rolled her eyes and adjusted her uniform. "I better get back to work. Button that button right there, alright?"

"What, are you jealous of my cleavage?" Claire teased.

"No, Ms. C-Cup, I don't want you to poke an eye out. At least wear a sweater if you're cold!"

They both started laughing, and Addie reluctantly went back to her tables.

* * *

After three of her tables left satisfied, she was busy cleaning off their tables out of boredom, and found herself thinking about the dream she had had that night.

Who were those people? Did she know a Matt?

No, none that immediately came to mind.

And what about the little girl? Maybe they were her family.

She knew she had had one at one time, but for some reason, whenever she tried to think of them, nothing came to mind. But in her house, their furniture was there. Three extra rooms occupied.

So what happened to them?

Addie (and her family??) had just moved here a few months ago, and no one had seen her family yet. Did she have cousins? Aunts? Uncles? Grandparents?

Addie was snapped out of her deep pondering when she noticed a strangely familiar man walk through the door.

Who was he?

Claire grinned at her from the hostess booth, and led him to a table; one of _her_ tables, to be more specific.

It was obvious by Claire's smirk she had seen Addie eyeing him and thought she was doing her a favor.

But Addie's heart was beating nervously as she walked up to the man's table. Something about him wasn't settling right with her.

"Hello, sir. What can I start you off with?"

"Just some Coke, please."

She nodded slowly. "Will anyone else be joining you today?"

He gave her a look that seemed to say "Besides you?", and simply said. "No. Just me." And then there was the look again. As if he were adding, "Well, and you too."

Addie didn't like it, and was glad to go into the kichen to get his stupid Coke.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THIRTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

"Would you like a dessert menu?"

"No, thank you. Just the check."

Addie processed it at the computer and rushed back to give it to him.

She tried not to show how eager she was to get him on his way. It was getting dark, and she still had a creeped-out feeling.

He smiled, paid it, and signed it. Addie was about to take it up when he suddenly slid it out of her reach. "Could you sit down for a minute, Adidas?"

She hesitated, then shakily slid into the booth opposite him. "How do you know my name??"

He pointed to her nametag. Addie sweatdropped and chucklled nervously. "Ohhh..._riiigghhtt_...So, what do you want from me, exactly?"

He laced his fingers together, leaning forward slightly. "I want you to remember. I want you to remember every horrific detail."

"...What are you talking about?" Addie asked slowly, already starting to slide off the booth stealthily.

"I'm talking about your family. Your mother. Your father. Your siblings. And what was done with them."

By this time, Addie's stomach was starting to flip ominously, and at this, she grabbed the check and pointed a finger at the door.

"Get the _hell _out, you sick freak."

* * *

Claire was about to intervene, but Addie waved her off.

The man grinned. "If I were you, I would stay out of his way. It'll be quick."

"What the hell are you mumbling about?" Addie asked in a dangerous tone.

"Soon after I leave, you and the staff still here will be involved in a robbery. I suggest you stay out of his way. Knowing you, you might try to stop him. And Adidas? I'll be watching you," he whispered into her ear, and she resisted the urge to wince.

This guy was freaking crazy.

With a smile and wave to Addie and Claire, he calmly left the restaurant.

"See you soon, Addie."

* * *

"I'm tellling you, I _won_!!"

"No, _no_!! I crossed the finish line two millimeters _before _you!!"

"No way!"

"_Yes _way!!"

"What do _you _think, Raven?" Cyborg finally asked.

Raven glanced up from her book, her levitation momentarily faltering.

"...Honestly? I think you're both dumbasses."

Beast Boy waved her off. "Eh, we shouldn't have asked you, anyway."

They looked at each other and nodded. "We need to ask someone who doesn't hate u quite as much," Cyborg stated. Right at that moment, Robin strolled in, and they both exchanged a grin.

"Hey, Robin!"

He glanced at them. "What's up?"

"Out of the two of us, who do you think just won the race?"

"Was it an obvious landslide win or a photo-finish?"

"Photo-finish."

"Cyborg."

Beast Boy drooped in defeat, and Cyborg pumped his fist. "Booyah! You just got pwned!"

Robin laughed, then pointed at Beast Boy. "Dude, you were gone all day yesterday _and _today. What've you been _doing_, exactly??"

BB shrugged. "_Stuff_. Why?"

Cyborg slid into the frame stealthily and put a hand to the side of his mouth, as if BB wouldnt be able to hear him.

"He was probably trying to run into Shoe-Girl again today."

Beast Boy tried to smack him, but Cy saw it coming and slid out of the way just in time.

Robin's brows shot up. "Shoe-Girl? Which is...who??"

BB shot a glare in Cy's direction. "Nobody."

"For a nobody, you sure have mentioned her a lot," Cy said in a very annoying voice.

BB's temple throbbed. "If you must know, her name just _happens _to be Adidas, and we hung out at the mall yesterday."

Robin looked to Cyborg. "Figures he'd find the _only _girl in America named after his favorite brand of shoe."

"AND she got chased by an angry mob of fan-girls for bashing Justin Bieber at a pre-concert rally," Cyborg explained.

Robin nodded slowly. "Wow. I'm kind of impressed."

BB rolled his eyes. "She was just a random chick I ran into. Can we drop it now??"

"But we were having so much _fun_," Raven commented, turning a page of her book.

BB's temple throbbed again. "No one asked the floating peanut gallery over there," he muttered moodily.

Cy laughed and gave him a pat on the back, racking his small frame. "We're just messin' with you. I mean, c'mon. A lovestruck, overly-defensive green dude is _hard _to pass up."

"I...am NOT lovestruck!!"

Cyborg was about to comment when the alarm sounded. Starfire was closest to it and informed everyone within hearing distance, "It's Red-X again!"

They all sighed and went to take care of his latest heist.

* * *

"Are you thinking about that _guy_?" Claire asked, snapping Addie out of her thoughts.

"No, I can honestly say I wasn't."

But _now _she was. So _thanks_, Claire. Claire giggled. "I bet you are _now_. You poor lovestruck thing, you."

Addie snorted a laugh. "Ha. Funny. I am NOT lovestruck, thank you very much. But he _was _pretty cool..."

Claire sighed, resting her chin in her left hand and leaning into the hostess podium tiredly. "Wouldn't it be totally romantic if you somehow ran into each other again?"

Addie shrugged. "Nah. Cool, yeah. Awesome, sure. Romantic? ...He was _just _a guy, Claire." Granted he was green, but she decided to add that in her head instead of out loud.

They were pretty much the only ones still left; it was past closing time, and only the busboy was still there, buffing tables. Hearing their convo, he glanced up and rolled his eyes. "You've gotta be the biggest romantic I've _ever _met, Claire."

Claire shrugged, and Addie beamed triumphantly. "But, then again, Addie's, like, the _most _cynical over love, so I guess it's fifty-fifty with whoever this guy is you're talking about," he added thoughtfully. "HA!!" Claire shouted, and Addie shot him a death-glare. "Just shut up, Tommy, and buff the stupid tables."

"You just had a faaaaiil, you just had a faaaaiil," Claire teased in a sing-song tone.

"It wasn't a fail, it was just insulti-" Before Addie could finish, glass was shattered, catching everybody by surprise.

* * *

Claire and Tommy screamed, and Addie felt some glass graze her cheek and arm, since she had been sitting in the booth below the window.

A dude in a rather awesome costume leaped in, heading for the cash register.

Claire sneezed, and the guy got jumpy and threw some kind of net thing in her direction.

While he was occupied with the loot, Addie attempted to get her best friend out of the net.

"Here, move over to the left- ...no, your _other _left...wait, WAIT! Ouch, that was my eye! Watch where you're swinging that foot," Addie hissed.

Finally, she got Claire out. The guy, however, had been sitting in a booth by then, watching with interest. As Claire slid behind the podium to hide, the dude clapped. "That was a good show."

Addie couldn't help but say it: "Dude, I _love _your costume. Who are _you _supposed to be?"

He was obviously thrown-off, but answered her anyway. "....Red-X." Addie nodded. "Catchy."

Red-X leaned closer to her, squinting at her chest. _PERVERT!!!!_

"...Oh. So _you're_ Adidas!"

…_.Ohhhh, riiight. I keep forgetting it's there, _Addie thought with a sweatdrop.

"Um, yeah, I am. _How _do I know you again, Mr. Red-X?"

"Mutual friend. You probably know him as Creepy Booth Guy From Earlier Today?"

"Oh, yeah, him. And is there a reason you were looking for me?"

"Well, I'm supposed to get some cash, find you, and then capture you and bring you to said mutual friend," Red-X informed her nonchalantly, shifting the weight of the bag of cash.

"...And you told me all that because...??" Addie asked, backing away slowly and desperately fingering for the pepper spray behind the podium.

"Because I know you're nowhere close to a match for me. ..Yet," he added more to himself.

Yet?

_Whatever, just find the pepper spray,_ she reminded herself.

He advanced towards her, an X and net in hand. She finally found it, popped the top, and got a good grip on the trigger. He was about to throw the net when yet another window got shattered.

_How many windows are LEFT?!_

* * *

As Red-X was distracted, Addie flipped up his mask and sprayed him full-on in the face. He swung for her blindly, staggering back.

And then five teenagers in cool costumes took it from there, battling it out with him.

"Ohmigod, it's _them_!!" Claire was exclaiming, and Addie crouched beside her, not even paying attention to the heroes.

"Whatever."

Claire's brows shot up. "You don't know who they are?"

"No, and I don't _care_, so long as they get that creep out of here."

* * *

They had him on the ground and in handcuffs in under five minutes, and the cops were taking it from there. Tommy had been smart enough to call the cops from behind a booth while the whole thing was going on.

Addie had gotten bandaged up by the paramedics, and had just hopped off the truck when Claire practically ran her down.

"I was just looking for you! Are you okay? That Red-X guy keeps going on about how he'll pay for it if you don't get turned in to his boss. It's creepy," Claire explained quickly, totally oblivious to the fact that she was squeezing the hell out of her cuts and bruises.

"Yeah. Creepy."

They went back inside, and Addie laughed at all the glass everywhere.

"What's so funny?"

"Tommy got lucky. Since it happened _after _his shift was over, _Scott _gets the honor of cleaning this all up at five in the morning," Addie explained, and Claire laughed as well.

"As long as I don't have to!"

It was then that Addie noticed him. The guy she had met yesterday. The guy she had met yesterday was currently leaning against the police car, engaged in a...rather stupid-sounding battle-of-wits with Red-X.

* * *

For whatever reason, she acted on instinct and dragged Claire behind the podium with her, to which the startled dirty-blonde yelled.

Addie peeked out from behind it. The guy and a cop glanced up and around, then went back about their business.

"That's him, _that's _the guy I hung with yesterday!!" Addie hissed. Claire poked her head out above Addie's, looking. "Which one? There's about ten guys there."

"The one leaning on the police car." "Five of them are!!" "THE GREEN ONE," Addie hissed, making Claire flinch. "...No need to get all snippy."

Claire waggled her eyebrows, ducking back behind the podium. "Ohhh. Beast Boy."

"...Come again?"

"He's a Teen Titan!" Claire cried out excitedly.

"...And they are..."

"Superheroes. God! Do you live under a rock?!"

Addie held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry."

Claire grabbed her by the hand and yanked her up, making her yelp in response. "What the hell are you doing??!" Addie asked, ducking back behind the podium.

"Don't tell me you suddenly turned _shy_," Claire said with a scoff, attempting to yank her back up.

"Nooo, I just don't want to bug him when he's busy doing his job! I mean, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey, I'm that chick you randomly met and spent the day with yesterday, thanks for helping save the day'?!" Addie hissed.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but- ..Oh my God, he's _looking_!" Claire exclaimed, ducking down with her again.

Addie sighed, temple throbbing. "This is SO sixth-grade. We look like giddy fan-girls."

"Do _not_. You are earning back your man!!"

"Claire. I didn't even know his name until two minutes ago. 'My man' would be the last words on _Earth _to describe him right now!!"

"Yeah, for NOW!!"

"Will you just _shut up _and-"

"Ummm_..._this may be a stupid question, but why are you hiding behind a hostess podium?" The aforementioned green boy asked.

* * *

Addie and Claire immediately shot up. "We were looking for her earring," Addie explained, thinking quickly. Claire pretended to put an earring in her ear, then pointed to them.

"It's Justin's initials. J for the left, B for the right."

"Beast Boy" shot a grin at Addie, then turned back to her. "You must be Claire."

"Ohmgod, you know my name," Claire said with a nervous laugh before shaking his hand.

Addie crossed her arms. "You never did tell me _your _name."

He grinned again and held out his hand. "I'm Beast Boy."

She shook it. "And I'm Addie."

"Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

Claire watched them go back and forth, then smiled innocently at him. "Thanks for catching that guy. He was saying some freaky stuff."

"Oh, yeah, about that-"

As if on cue, another costumed crusader strolled up.

Addie could tell Claire was stifling a gasp by the way her blue eyes widened.

"Ho-ly _crap_, it's Robin."

Robin flashed a smile."Hey there." They must get fans a lot.

"So...which one of you is Adidas?"

She gave him a half-wave. "Just call me Addie. Please. I beg you."

Robin laughed. "Addie it is. BB's mentioned you before."

"Quite frequently!!!" A random, mostly-robotic black guy yelled, and Beast Boy shot him a glare.

Addie stifled her laugh. Claire, not so much.

"Could you tell me what exactly Red-X means by his boss? Do you have any idea?"

"Well...It's a long story.."

* * *

She told them about her weird encounters over the past couple days, and simply said she had trouble remembering something important, not saying what. Luckily, they didn't ask.

Robin nodded. "Thanks. We have problems with that guy all the time. You _should _be okay for _now_, but I'll send one of the Titans to make sure you get home safe. Just in case."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Good to meet you, Addie."

"Same."

Beast Boy looked from the glass all over the floor to her bandages. "I'm guessing you were in the booth under the window?"

"You must be psychic."

"Only on weekends."

"Cool! So what am I having for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Sunday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm...Frosted Flakes?"

Addie pretended to be in total awe. "That...that was _amazing_!! You really ARE a superhero!"

They both laughed, and Claire cleared her throat. "So sorry to interrupt, but maybe you should be getting home now?" And, as if the idea hadn't already occurred to her a long time ago, Claire gasped.

"I just got the perfect idea. Why not let Beast Boy get you home? Since you two know each other and all."

Addie stomped on her foot from behind the podium.

"Ow!!"

Beast Boy sweatdropped. "Uh....are you alright?"

"Yeah, um...tight shoes."

Addie bit back giggling.

Beast Boy was about to say something, but a girl in purple suddenly flew over, and Claire was a fan-girl all over again.

"Ahhh, Starfire! _Yes_!"

Starfire smiled. "Hello there. Are you this Shoe-Girl I've heard of?"

Shooting a look at Beast Boy, who turned a darker shade of green on his cheeks, Addie simply raised her hand. "No, that'd be _me_."

Starfire's green eyes brightened even more. "Ah! Another girl of red hair, like me!"

Addie grinned. "Yep, that's me."

Starfire let out a little noise of excitement. "Oh, could I be the one to get you home? Robin mentioned something of the sort a few moments ago."

Addie barely had time to shoot Beast Boy a slightly-apologetic glance as Starfire practically dragged her around the corner.

"Come, and we can confide in..girl-talk!!"

* * *

**Aw. Poor Addie. The dreaded girl-talk. **

**Tune in to find out if my chapps get any better!**

**xD**

**REVIEWS would really  make my day.**


	3. 21 Guns

**This chapter might get kind of sad, but I'll make it up to you!**

**The next one will be funny, I promise:)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"So, you are a waitress, correct?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Do you have powers as well?"

"Not that I know of. _Although_...Red-X seemed to think so..Hmm..Oh well," Addie said with a shrug.

"Where do you live?"

"About two blocks from here."

"What is your favorite pizza topping?"

"....Hmmm...either pepperoni or pineapple. What's yours?"

"It is a tie between pickles, bananas, and mint frosting," she announced proudly, earning strange looks from two passersby.

"Wow, that actually sounds kind of _good_," Addie said in amazement.

"I might have to try that sometime!"

Starfire's eyes glowed green happily. "You are the first to say so!"

How shocking.

Addie shrugged. "Story of my life."

"What is it called?"

"What's what called?"

"Your story," she said as if it were obvious.

"Ohh. Umm...I'm still working on a title."

_How about, "I Can't Remember My Family, But at Least I'm Gonna Make Millions Writing About it in This Piece of Cardboard You're Currently Reading"?_

* * *

They were almost to her house.

"Oh! I almost forgot! What is your favorite color?"

"Green."

Starfire clapped her hands as if this were major news. "Just like Beast Boy! How remarkably fortuitous!"

"...Uh, yeah, lucky me," Addie said with a fresh sweatdrop.

"Would you like to be best friends?" Starfire asked with innocent seriousness.

Addie smiled. "Sure."

"Yay!! This is a cause for celebration- Oh, G'lufnog," Starfire added suddenly as Addie sneezed.

"...What?"

"It is Tamaranean for 'Bless You'."

"What's a Tamaranean?"

Starfire pointed to a rather bright star in the sky to the far right.

"Dwellers of the planet Tamaran. It is my home planet, but I came here to escape capture."

"...Who was trying to catch you?" Addie asked. Now she was hella curious.

"Slaveholders. My ex-sister Blackfire betrayed me."

"EX-sister? How did that happen?"

"She is no longer my sister. She does not deserve the title of big sister; she's betrayed me too many times," Starfire explained.

She sounded sad, but determined. Addie felt a twinge of guilt. Was she a bad big sister, too? What had that little girl been to her?

Now she felt slightly sick.

"...I'm so sorry."

Starfire smiled cheerfully. "It is alright. The titans are more of a family than mine had ever been. Except..."

"Except what?"

She stared up at the sky nostalgically, and Addie followed her gaze.

"My brother. He was family, until Blackfire betrayed _him _also. I still hope to find him one day."

Addie wanted to reply that she was hoping she could do the same, but figured it best not to.

"I hope you do, Starfire."

* * *

"Addie, is it true that the reason you met Beast Boy was because you had been chased through town by Justin Bieber fan-girls?" Starfire asked randomly.

"..Yes, that's true," she said slowly.

"Why do you not like Justin Bieber?"

"Well, he's alright, I guess. His voice gets on my nerves. But the comments just randomly popped into my head, and I thought they were too funny to not be said," she explained with a nervous laugh.

Starfire smiled. "Oh, good. Because I admire him."

"That's cool. So does my friend Claire. She has his initials as earrings, and you can't see her ceiling anymore because it's covered with posters of him," she explained with a laugh.

"Mine is too!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully. "One day, we must go to the mall of shopping and purchase these initial earrings!"

"Sure, anytime," Addie replied, unlocking her door.

Before she opened the door, Starfire gasped. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

She handed her a round button-like device; it was yellow and had a giant, black "T" on it.

"If you are ever in need of assistance or are in danger, simply push it or use it to call one of us."

Addie smiled and put it in her pocket. "Thanks, Starfire."

She opened the door, and Starfire tapped her shoulder. "Do you think it is alright for me to see the inside of your home? To check for anything out of the ordinary?"

"Um, sure."

Addie turned on the lights, and their jaws dropped. Her place was totally ransacked. Starfire stood there in awe.

"....You are messier than _Beast Boy_!!!"

Addie sweatdropped. "Starfire..I did NOT leave my house like this.." She said shakily.

Addie picked up a picture on the floor.

She had never even noticed it; it was her old school photo, next to the girl from her dreams and a boy a little older than them. _Their _faces were slashed out, and on the frame, the word "Murder" was scribbed in capital black letters.

Addie dropped the photo in shock. Her head hurt terribly. Starfire picked up the picture, then looked around them.

"Perhaps...you will need more protection than the button.."

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN****HOUR LATER...**_

"Ohmigod, we saw the cop cars. Are you alright?!" Claire asked, Tommy in tow behind her.

Addie, despite her shock, registered this with a slight smile. "You two were walking home together? Interesting." Claire beamed, and Tommy turned a bit red.

Starfire was still there, and Claire went to go talk to her.

"I'll go see if _she _could tell me what happened!" She said excitedly. Addie rolled her eyes. Yeah, right. Like _that_ was what she'd ask.

She had to give the police the pictures and frame, which was probably a good thing. She couldn't look at it much longer, or the guilt would drive her crazy.

After a long time of staring into space and dozing, Claire snapped her fingers impatiently.

Addie jumped about two feet into the air with a yelp. "Claire, don't DO that!"

Claire grinned excitedly, and Starfire cleared her throat. "I have talked to Robin. He agrees the best way to ensure your protection is for you to stay at the Tower. Just until this settles down or we catch the culprit behind this," she assured her.

Claire was bouncing for joy as if SHE was the one going to stay there. Addie nodded slowly, beyond tired.

Starfire smiled. "Whenever you are ready, and after you get your things, we shall go home."

And with that, Starfire went to talk to the police.

* * *

Claire grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her up the stairs. "This is it!! Can you _believe _this?! Bashing Justin Bieber was the best thing you've _ever _done! ...Although, it _was _pretty horrific to his fans, myself included," Claire added thoughtfully.

Addie couldn't believe it, either. Life was so simple twenty-four hours ago. Crazy how swiftly things change.

Addie sweatdropped as Claire ran about her room, grabbing the clothes that had been strewn everywhere and packing them into a tote bag.

"Alright, let's see. God, Addie, your clothes have a hotness level of _negative four_!! This is _truly _horrifying."

Most people would think Claire was being insensitive to what was happening to Addie, but she knew she was trying to keep their minds off of it.

What with all the husbands and boyfriends and late nights her mom had been through, keeping her mind off of the situation entirely was the only way Claire knew to rid herself of her troubles.

Addie smiled and held up a hand, rising up off her bed. "It's alright, I can pack myself. How about you focus on the girl stuff in my bathroom, Claire?"

Claire grinned mischeivously. "_That_, I can handle." She darted for Addie's bathroom excitedly. Who could blame her? A bathroom told everything you could possibly know about someone, and Addie had always been extremely secretive about hers. This was like _Hanukkah _for Claire.

* * *

After packing, Addie slowly walked down the hall, to what must have been her big brother's room. It was ransacked too, and she sat on his bed sadly. Starfire was at least making an _effort _to find her sibling. What was _Addie _doing?

She went down the hall and around the corner, ending up in her little sister's room. Seeing a doll on the floor, she picked it up, and she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. It broke her heart to see these things, and not remember barely anything about the owners.

Right then and there, she made a promise to them. As soon as she knew enough about them, she would search for them. Addie would search like her life depended on it, because in a way, it did.

"You're nothing without family," she murmured to herself before placing the doll on a princess pillow nearby, then closed the door respectfully.

* * *

**Aww. Sucks to be her right now, huh? Oh well. Thing will get better, I'm sure!**

**(*hippy-voice*) sorry for the heavy chapp, maaaann.**

**xD REVIEW, people.**

**Thanks a bunch to those who already have. Keep 'em coming!!**


	4. Lucky

**Well, I'm back! Thanks for the reviews; even more would be awesome, too.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The Tower was pitch black when Starfire and Addie arrived.

"..Do you guys have a _curfew _or something?" Addie asked quietly, glancing around with slight interest.

Starfire shook her head. "No. But sometimes we tend to go to sleep earlier on Sundays. Cyborg says it is because Sundays and Mondays are the worst days of the week, but it still does not make much sense to me."

Addie nodded and yawned. "So, can I just sleep on the couch or something?"

"If you wish."

"No need to tell _me _twice," Addie commented drowsily, flipping onto the couch.

She was snoring peacefully almost the moment her head hit the cushion.

_**

* * *

**__****__****_

_**THE ****NEXT DAY...**_

"Dude, wake up!!" Cyborg hissed, and Beast Boy was pretty sure Cy threw a shoe at him, but was too busy groaning and covering his head with his pillow to notice.

"Your _giiiirrrllfriieend_'s here," Cyborg said sneakily before snickering.

Beast Boy shot straight up, throwing the shoe back at him. "I don't HAVE a girlfriend!!"

Cyborg just blinked at him dumbly.

Beast Boy thought back a little, then gave him a look of groggy confusion. "...You mean, Addie's here? As in..._here_? In the _Tower_?"

Cyborg snickered again; this must have been what he was waiting for BB to say.

"Come see for yourself. But be quiet, or Starfire'll have your head," he warned before slinking into the hallway stealthily, as if trying to evade capture.

Beast Boy sweatdropped as he watched his stupid friend slide against the wall in a Bond-like fashion. He scratched the back of his head before yawning and following him.

"This better not be some kind of really demented joke."

* * *

It wasn't a joke. There she was, stretched out on the couch, dead asleep. "Why, _there's_ Shoe-Girl," Cyborg commented triumphantly.

Starfire randomly popped up. "Lower your voices, please!!! She is extremely tired and shaken up after what we saw last night!!" Star scolded in a harsh whisper, making her grow bigger and her two teammates shrink a little.

"S-sorry," they said at the same time. Tamaraneans could be scary when ticked off.

"Wait...what happened?? Is she okay?"

Cy rolled his eyes. "She _looks __fine_, Dumbo." BB turned into an elephant and whacked him across the room with his trunk in response.

Cy cussed him out under his breath, quiet enough so Starfire, who was currently looking for something for Silky to eat, wouldn't hear and yell at them again.

"Well, let's just say the mysterious culprit in this crime struck home. Literally," Starfire recited. Cy and BB exchanged a sigh.

Robin HAD to ruin it for everybody; it was obvious by the jargon she used that Robin suggested she tell them this, and everyone knew she'd fly to the _moon_ if _he_ asked her to.

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a grin. "Should we?"

"We should."

"We won't wake her up, right?"

"Nah, we'll be quiet," Cy assured Star, who hesitantly left to feed Silky.

He gave BB a thumbs-up. "Let the game begin!!"

"I'm _so _gonna cream you."

"What_ever_!"

_**

* * *

**__**FIVE ****MINUTES LATER...**_

Addie was smack in the middle of a rather psychadelic dream when she heard random arguing in the background.

"I WON, DAMMIT!!"

"YOU CAN'T PROVE IT!"

"RAAAAVVEEEENNN!!" Both voices shouted at once.

"...I actually _have_ to say, he won that one by a long shot."

"NOOOO!!" The other voice moaned, and something hard and plastic bounced off her head.

Addie shot up, and three teens (one of which was, in fact, Beast Boy) were in the room with her.

Beast Boy and the black guy she had seen last night were standing in front of the couch, totally motionless.

The other was a girl who was levitating. All three's eyes were bigger than their head as they glanced nervously down the hall.

"..._Please_ don't mention this to Starfire!!" He and Beast Boy practically begged her.

Addie rubbed her forehead tenderly, then smirked mischievously. "Fine. BUT...I get something in return."

"..What?" They asked cautiously. She held her hand out. "I play winner."

* * *

Black guy gladly handed over his controller. "This is gonna be _interesting_."

The levitating girl put down her book in interest. Judging by the looks on the other two's faces, this must hardly ever happen.

Addie crossed her legs under her, cracking her knuckles professionally. "Ready to be pwned?"

Beast Boy scoffed. "Pshyeah, right. I have the highest score in...well, ever. You don't stand a _chance_."

Addie shrugged with a cocky smirk. "We'll see about _that_."

Black guy chuckled. "Let's make it interesting. My money's on Shoe-Girl. Raven?"

"..I'm gonna have to say Beast Boy. I'm pretty sure, unlike Beast Boy, Shoe-Girl has a _life_."

Beast Boy sweatdropped. "...Thanks."

"I'm betting on Addie," Star commented, making everyone jump. Robin grinned. "Sorry, but BB owns at this game. My money's on him."

Addie shrugged before grinning at Beast Boy. "Whenever you're ready to be beat."

He rolled his eyes and unpaused the game.

_**

* * *

**_

_**FIVE****MINUTES LATER...**_

"...Ohh!"

"..._Ohh_!"

"OHHH!!!" Everyone kept commenting reflexively as BB would get the lead, and then Addie, and then BB again, with Addie only a few digital-feet behind him.

Addie and Beast Boy were both standing in a crouch-like position on the couch, thumbs working wildly on their controllers.

Addie could see the finish line, and everyone was gripping their wallets tightly, and it looked like Addie was going to win.

Then Beast Boy suddenly gained the lead, only a few digital-inches away from the finish line.

Luckily, Addie saw a totally genius way to win. She expertly nudged his bumper, causing his car to falter and hit the wall, and amidst the flames of his vehicle, she zoomed past the finish line.

* * *

Addie shouted triumphantly as the stats flashed on the screen.

Beast Boy, Raven, and Robin all stared at the screen in disbelief. Cyborg and Starfire exchanged a high-five, and he clapped her on the back. "Not bad, Shoe-Girl. You just got me the easiest fifty bucks I've ever gotten!"

Addie laughed before hopping off the couch happily. "Thanks. Better luck next time, Beast Boy."

He narrowed his eyes. "I WILL get even. I'll beat you, you'll see!"

Addie smirked. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Would you like a beverage, or some Flork Nia-fodgens? They are a rare Tamaranean delicacy," Starfire asked, leading her towards the kitchen.

Raven watched her go, then laughed at Beast Boy and Robin's still slightly-shocked expressions.

"...I think I like this one."

* * *

**Haha. Hey, c'mon: BB was bound to be beat some time!!**

**Might as well be by someone as cool and..er, modest, as Addie, right?**

**xD**

**MORE REVIEWS!! sorry, but i am greedy. Reviews=my crack.**

**Later!**


	5. Situations

**Sorry for taking so long!**

**Got kinda distracted with my other stories, which is not a good excuse , I KNOW.**

**But here it is now, so enjoy!**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, by the way!**

* * *

"Hm hm hm hum hum da da dum DUUUHHH," Addie hummed to herself as she shut the fridge door with her big toe.

She abruptly stopped humming and rolled her eyes. "Beast Boy, I can see you."

"Oh yeah? Where am I?" He asked sneakily with an "I'm-So-Clever" snicker.

She didn't answer, creeping soundlessly to his hiding spot.

"Behind the corner," Addie suddenly yelled as she turned the aforementioned corner, making Beast Boy jump.

She smirked. "Idiot."

He crossed his arms and huffed. "You didn't _scare _me. I just wanted to see how high I could jump, is all."

"Considering you jumped only about two feet off the ground, I'd say me scaring you is a little less embarrassing," Addie commented, continuing down the hall while eating her sandwhich.

He followed her, determined to get the last word in. "Well, I didn't want to make you feel bad about _your _jumping skills!"

"Oh, of course."

"Yeah, exactly. Jeez Addie, common sense," he commented with a scoff. Then he sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.

"Dude, what the hell is that _smell_??"

Addie gave him a weird look, but then the food in her mouth suddenly took on a new flavor. Making a face, she practically ran to the trash can and spit it out.

"Ugh! What the _hell_?!" She dumped the rest of the evil food into the trash, glaring at it dejectedly before getting something to drink to get that damn taste out of her mouth.

"The label said it was regular _freaking _ham," she commented moodily, practically chugging the soda.

Beast Boy pointed at her and laughed. "Ha! It _was_ ham..._three_ _years_ _ago_! Bwahahahahaha!! You ATE that?!"

"Well no one _told _me!!" She complained.

"Read the _date _next time," he suggested, still laughing.

"Find a better _hiding place _next time," she shot back.

"Read the date next time."

"Find a better hiding place next time!"

"Read the date."

"Find a better hiding place."

"Date."

"Place."

"Date."

"Place."

"DATE."

"PLACE."

"DATE!!"

"PLACE!!!"

"How about today, and at the mall?!" Cyborg shouted out of nowhere, making them both jump.

* * *

They blinked dumbly at him, and he shrugged. "Your date could be today. The place could be at the mall. Or somewhere else, whatever," he added quickly at the looks on their faces.

"We weren't talking about _that_!!" They practically shouted, making him turn tiny and hold his hands up in surrender. He then started laughing. "Wooowwww. Still keeping it a secret, huh?"

"We're _not_ dating!" They both protested. Cyborg just continued laughing and walked away. "You two are _sooooo_ _cuuutttteee_," he teased over his shoulder.

Addie was pretty sure her eye was twitching, and they both sweatdropped.

Starfire, however, just heard "mall" and squealed. "Are we going to purchase these earrings you spoke of?" She asked happily.

Addie turned to look at her and sighed. "...Sure, Star. Lemme get dressed."

She stomped to Starfire's room, which she was sharing with Addie for the time being, and Beast Boy laughed at her.

"Ha! _I_ get to stay in my _PeeeeeeeJaaaaaayyyyysss_," he teased in a sing-song voice.

Which was a huge mistake. Everyone knew how much Addie loved to be lazy and stay in her PJs.

_**FIVE ****MINUTES LATER...**_

**THWACK!! **

"Ow!!"

"Oh gee, I'm _soooo_ _sorrryyyy_," Addie said sweetly. "The remote must have slipped out of my grip."

"And flew across the room?!"

"Stranger things have happened," she commented defensively.

Starfire just giggled and waved goodbye to Beast Boy as Addie stomped towards the door.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THIRTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

Both teens stared in shock at one of the stores in the massive mall. "It's...a whole store...dedicated to Justin Bieber merchandise," Addie announced in awe.

Star squealed. "Isn't it _wonderful_?!"

"Wonderful isn't exactly the adjective _I'd _use," Addie mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, Addie?"

"Oh, uh, I said SURE! Fan-TASTIC," she commented cheerfully. Star grinned and led her into the store.

"I will just look for these earrings you mentioned, and then we shall continue on our way," Starfire vowed.

"Chyeah, right," Addie said with a laugh. Like that was all anyone who even had a _hint_ of like for Justin Bieber would buy in this place.

_**

* * *

**_

_**AN ****HOUR LATER...**_

"I suppose you were right, Addie. Maybe I got a _few _extra purchases in that store," Starfire commented thoughtfully, three bags in her hands.

Addie, who was carrying Star's _other _six bags, just laughed tiredly. "Yeah, I called it," she agreed weakly.

Star then gasped with delight, making Addie jump in surprise from behind her. "What?"

She pointed to a store in some other language. "There is a store for Tamaraneans here? It must be new!"

Addie smiled. "Go ahead. I'll tell you what, I'll meet you at the food court. I'm freaking _starving_."

Star was so happy that she even took the bags Addie had been carrying for her. "Alright! I shall meet you there soon, Addie!" She shouted over her shoulder as she power-walked for the store.

* * *

Addie had just bought some Wendy's when she noticed a certain green dude nearby. He hadn't seen her yet, so she snuck expertly around the column behind him, sitting at the table behind it.

Addie then threw a french fry at him. It missed, landing at his foot. She threw another one, and this time, it got him right at the back of his neck.

She pumped her fist triumphantly before ducking back behind the column. "Yeeesss," she hissed to herself.

"Addie, I can see you," Beast Boy commented.

Addie poked her head out. He was sweatdropping, and she gave him an innocent-looking half-wave. "Oh, hey Beast Boy. Didn't see you there!"

"Uh-huh. Suuuurreee."

"I didn't!" She replied defensively as he took the seat across from her.

"Hey, someone else is sitting there," she informed him.

He rolled his eyes. "Who?"

"...Ringo," she said with authority.

BB just smirked. "Is his last name Starr?"

"McCartney!"

"You stole a line from 50 First Dates just to try and get me to leave? Really? I'm kinda impressed."

"Crap. You saw that?"

"Duh. I love Adam Sandler."

"True. Once you see his name on the cast, you _know _it's gonna be good," she agreed.

"Exactly!"

Addie's grin faded as she noticed a familiar stranger nearby. It was the man. As in, THE man. Addie sank a little lower in her chair, hoping he wouldn't see her.

"...Hello? Addie? You alright?" Beast Boy asked a little worriedly.

She was about to answer, but a little boy ran up to them, eyes wide. "Wow! It's Beast Boy!"

* * *

Addie couldn't help but grin as he and BB had this extremely interesting conversation about Twinkies, almost completely forgetting about the man.

"Mom say's they're soooo fattening, but they're just so GOOD!" He exclaimed, holding out his arms as if trying to measure their level of goodness.

BB grinned and nodded. "Oh, totally. Especially if you haven't had them in forever. Have you ever tried making a Tower of Twinkies?"

His eyes got wide again. "No! Wow, that sounds so _cool_!!"

"It takes forever, so be sure to stock up on food and stuff, 'cause it can get pretty intense," BB warned.

The boy nodded quickly, listening intently to Beast Boy's every word.

He then noticed Addie, and pointed. "Is this your girlfriend?"

They both turned a little red (in BB's case, darker green), and he laughed nervously. "No, she's just my friend."

"A _gooood _friend?" The boy prompted.

"...Sure, I guess so." Beast Boy answered carefully.

"So, then she _is _your girlfriend! I was right!"

"Wait, no, she's-"

"Yes, I'm his girlfriend," Addie interrupted, kicking Beast Boy under the table.

* * *

While the boy was too busy doing his "I'm Right Dance", BB glared at her. "That hurt."

"Just play along. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" She pointed out. "He's just a kid."

"....Fine," he agreed with a sigh of defeat.

The boy then turned back to them. "I made a bet with my big brother over there that you were boyfriend-and-girlfriend. Now I get a Frosty! Thanks Beast Boy, and Beast Boy's Girlfriend!"

With that he ran off, and they both started laughing.

"See? Told you. What's the worst that could happen, right?"

Right as the words left Addie's mouth, there was a loud noise, and it shook the ground for a second.

Beast Boy sweatdropped. "You just _had _to say it, didn't you."

* * *

They looked at each other, and Addie looked around for the man. He was gone. "Oh crap," she stated, her pulse going up a little. She just _knew _he was behind the loud explosion.

Beast Boy gave her a worried look. "What?"

He looked around too, and as if on cue, a heavy fog descended on the mall.

People started panicking, talking loudly and nervously, trying to find each other.

Addie, however, stood and said nothing.

_Fog..._

_Heavy fog...What about it?_

Her head started pounding. What was she trying to remember?

A hand grabbed her arm, and she was jerked to the right.

It wasn't Beast Boy. It was the man.

* * *

Addie struggled against his grip, but he had her by the shoulders now, and he was a lot stronger than she had thought.

"Adidas. Hello again. How pleasant to see you on this fine, sunny day," he said with a laugh.

Addie shivered. "Just go _away_, dammit!"

"Language, language!" He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Honestly, Addie. Let's be civil."

"Civil my _ass_! You hired Red-X to kidnap me, remember? You _ransacked _my _house_!"

"Technically speaking, my _employees _ransacked your house," he informed her.

Addie glared at him, which was hard to do with this fog. "_Technically speaking_, I hate your guts."

"Ah, sticks and stones, Adidas."

"Addie?" They both turned their heads in the direction of BB's voice. The man gave her an intense look. "Don't you _dare _answer him."

Addie looked right at the man and yelled as loud as possible, "PLACE!!"

* * *

The man seemed to be extremely pissed with her at that moment. "Don't you _ever _listen?! It's a damn miracle you listened to your father that night, when he told you to hide! Good thing you didn't end up like them."

Addie could feel her pulse pounding in her ears. "...What do you mean? How did my family end up?"

He just stared coldly at her. "What happened to them?!" She shouted in his face.

He winced. "You'll have to remember that _yourself_, love. Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let you join them quickly. Cut out the suffering."

"Addie, yell again!" BB said into the fog, a lot closer, and it startled them both.

The man abruptly let go of Addie, and she fell flat on her back as he ran into the fog.

* * *

**Oooooh. Heavy, man.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Damn

**_Well, I'm back!_**

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The fog almost instantly cleared up, and as people settled down, several store alarms were blaring.

Beast Boy nearly tripped over Addie, who seemed frozen, laid out on the floor.

She knew she should probably answer him, he was asking her something, but she couldn't seem to talk.

Instead, the man's words kept replaying in her head. About her family. Were they...?

_No_, she thought angrily, shooting up, fists clenched. _No. They're alive, and I'm going to find them, and that's that._

"Find who?"

Addie jolted back into the present. Beast Boy looked genuinely worried about her.

She blinked slowly at him. "Hmm? You said something?"

"Yeah. You said you were going to find them. Find who?"

Before she could even begin to stall, they heard laughing, and turned towards it. Red-X was swinging across the rafters of the mall's glass ceiling.

"Later, Addie! Thanks for helping out my business!" He called out, several large bags in his hand and attached to his belt.

Addie turned pale. The store alarms.

Great. Now THAT was her fault, too...

She jumped after feeling something against her skin, causing BB to jump, too.

He held up a random napkin, waving it in front of her with a sweatdrop. "...You're bleeding," he stated, holding out the napkin.

Addie blinked dumbly, then felt a pain near her collarbone. _Ouch_.

She sweatdropped and took it out of his hand. "Oh. I-I knew that, psh!" She protested before pushing it against the gash.

"Stupid stalker," she muttered under her breath.

"You have a stalker? _That's_ what all that fog was about?!"

Addie spazzed, pointing at him frantically. "How the hell did you hear that?! I _barely_ said it!!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and pointed to his ears. "Hellooo. Animals have awesome hearing?"

Addie sweatdropped again. Right, superhero. Duh.

"...Oh. GOD, I'm new to this _freaking_ city!!"

* * *

"Anyway. This stalker?" He prompted, raising his voice as the talking around them grew louder.

Addie avoided his eyes, pretending to be extremely focused on getting her gash to stop oozing. "Oh, it's not a huge deal, really."

She saw him sweatdrop out of the corner of her eye. "Not a huge deal? Dude, he freaking did _all this _just to try and see you alone, am I right?"

Addie glared dejectedly at the napkin, as if this was all the poor piece of paper's fault.

"...Maybe. Look, I really don't wanna talk about it. I barely know what's going on myself!" She said defensively.

Beast Boy was about to just drop it for the time being, but then Robin and Starfire came running over to them, and THAT ray of hope was crushed.

"What was the meaning behind the explosion and fog, Robin?" Star was asking.

They were now in front of BB and Addie, and he pointed at the latter. "I'm pretty sure it has to do with _you_."

Addie sweatdropped. "...Gee, Robin, no _pressure_ or anything.."

Robin ignored that. "I think maybe you should explain just who this guy is. _Now_."

"But-"

"How do you expect us to help you if you won't tell us anything about him?" Robin asked.

Addie bit her lip. "Well, I never _asked_ for help. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. But...I see your point."

She took a deep breath before explaining...well, EVERYTHING.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THREE ****MINUTES LATER...**_

They all stared at her. "...You're not making this any better by staring at me like that," she snapped defensively.

Star put a hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Addie. You never said anything about your family. I should have known _then _something had gone wrong."

Addie focused her gaze on the napkin, pressing it against the gash. Even though it had stopped bleeding a long time ago.

Robin sighed.

Crap, even _he_ sounded sympathetic.

"Well...we still have a lot to investigate. Red-X robbed about six stores during the fog. Why don't you take her back, BB."

Beast Boy nodded, and Star pulled Addie a little further away from the other two.

"Addie?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"I wish to show my sympathy. But also, I want to vow, here and now, to help you find them, whatever their fate is," Star informed her seriously.

Addie smiled at her. "Thanks, Starfire. Really. But you'd make me happier if you focused on finding your own brother, your own family. Maybe _then _you can help me."

Starfire smiled hesitantly. "...If that is what you wish, Addie."

_**

* * *

**_

_**FORTY ****MINUTES LATER...**_

The silence on the way back between them wasn't _exactly _awkward, but Addie still felt bad. _Great. Another thing to add to the list of things that are inevitably my fault._

"Wow," she thought out loud.

Beast Boy glanced at her. "What?"

Addie really didn't mean to say anything, but decided to go with it, and smirked. "I didn't know you _ever _shut up. It's kind of creepy."

He smirked right back. "I didn't know YOU shut up."

She crossed her arms defensively. "I can be quiet!! ...When I wanna be.."

They were there, but continued arguing over who was less quiet during the elevator ride.

"Yeah, well, at least I know the difference between-..." Addie trailed off, then grinned. "Hey, I just got an idea. Have you seen Paranormal Activity yet?"

BB sweatdropped, a little disappointed they had stopped fighting before he could win. "...No.."

Addie gave him a thumbs-up and headed for Star's room. She heard him following and started to explain.

"I rented it right before the man, um, broke into my house. I didn't get a chance to watch it, so I brought it here!" She said cheerfully.

BB grinned from the doorway as she plucked it out of her bag. "Yes! I wanted to see it so bad!"

Addie nodded. "I wanted to see it in the theaters, though, so I could laugh at everybody spazzing out like in the commercials."

"Me too!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**ALMOST ****TWO HOURS LATER...**_

Beast Boy and Addie were sights to see when watching horror movies.

Not only were their eyes almost larger than their actual heads, but they were both clawing for the popcorn from their bowls, which they held onto for dear life during the especially scary scenes.

Plus, it was storming outside, so it just made the scariness more vivid.

Addie _lived _for these movies. Where every scary scene gave her a quick surge of adrenaline and shiver of excitement.

And movies almost always involved popcorn, too, so that was a plus.

"Micah, I told you _not _to buy a goddamn Ouija board!!!"

"Exactly, you told me not to _buy _it. I _borrowed _it!"

"Arggh, Micah!! This is a bad idea!! I want _it _out, or _you're _out!!'

She ran out of the camera's view, and Micah followed, slamming the front door behind them.

They were left looking at the Ouija board. Addie unconsciously held her breath, wondering if they would see the demon or something.

It was a tense wait, and Addie jumped about a foot off the couch when Beast Boy yelled "BOO!" right next to her. The popcorn went flying.

"Aaahhhhhh!!!!" She yelled, jumping up on the couch in a fighting stance.

* * *

Beast Boy was practically rolling on the floor with laughter. No, scratch that, he WAS rolling on the floor with laughter.

Addie glared at him, throwing some of the spilt popcorn at him. "NOT funny."

"VERY funny!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Argh!"

"Ha!"

"Shut up, Beast Boy!"

"Make me," he replied with a smirk, sprawled out on the floor.

* * *

Addie narrowed her eyes, not able to resist a challenge. "You wanna say that again? Go ahead. Make my day."

He narrowed his eyes right back at her. "...MAKE....ME!!"

Addie tackled him to the ground, yelling triumphantly when she had him pinned. "Ah-HA! _There_! Happy now?"

He simply said, "Nope." Then he flipped her over so he had _her _pinned.

Addie glared at him. "....You SUCK."

* * *

He started laughing, and she couldn't help but laugh, too. She had just tackled, _and _been tackled by, a green superhero.

Didn't get much weirder than that. Except maybe when they both slowly stopped laughing, both of them wanting to look away, or move, but just couldn't.

Yeah, that was probably weirder.

Had he bent his head closer, or had she leaned hers up a little?

It was hard to tell. Maybe it was a joint maneuver, a group effort. Addie didn't have a clue, really. All she knew was that their lips were _so _close to touching when they heard Raven sneeze.

* * *

They both jumped, bumping their heads together with a painful _**BONK **_sound, then stood up.

The whole gang had been there the _whole time_?!

Addie and BB laughed nervously, their faces bright red and darker green. The other four just sweatdropped. "How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough, Beast Boy. Long enough," was Raven's reply.

But then Cyborg's expression turned from smug to excitement. "Ahhh!! Paranormal Activity! Yes!!"

Everyone immediately jumped onto the couch, pulling BB and Addie with them.

This time, the two teens were the ones who sweatdropped, blushing harder, as Cyborg grabbed the remote and started it over.

* * *

**Ah-ha-ha-haaa...oh, the hormones and awkwardness!**

**Review!**

**Oh, by the way, I didn't quote Paranormal Activity word-for-word, but that's pretty close to the actual fight, I think. So that's where the Micah and Ouija Board came from, for those who haven't seen it.**

**YOU SHOULD SEE IT!! IT'S GREAT!**


	7. I Could Get Used to This

**Pretty short, i know, but go easy on me!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When the other four had pulled them onto the couch, it immediately made it a very tense room to be in.

Why?

Because they were situated, from left to right, in this order: Raven, Robin, Starfire, Addie, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

_Perfect._

Not only did they both keep squirming to avoid any physical contact (which was quite frankly impossible), but Cyborg kept giving BB suggestive looks and such, to which Beast Boy tried his best to ignore.

God help him.

Cyborg was going to get himself killed by the end of the stupid movie.

Addie found herself more than annoyed. In fact, she was _pissed off. _Beast Boy tackling her like that had _totally_ ruined the excitement over seeing the movie.

Now she'd NEVER be able to watch it without what just happened popping into her head!

Or...what ALMOST happened.

_Crap, no, stop it!!_

But then, Cyborg threw a hand up to sneeze, and secretively nudged Beast Boy even closer to Addie than they already were.

Which, since six people were on a three-cushioned couch, was pretty damn close.

So now, Addie was even madder, because now her whole right side was all hot and prickly.

Way to go, Cyborg. Thanks so much.

They both sweatdropped, and she wondered if Beast Boy was thinking along the same lines.

She'd probably never know.

But Cyborg was now grinning all triumphant-like, and Addie could NOT have that!

She bit her lip in thought, wondering how to make Cyborg stop feeling so awesome.

Nothing came to mind, so she went back to watching the movie, trying extremely hard not to even _blink _in BB's and Cyborg's directions.

Easier said than done.

* * *

Well, the movie was short-lived, and it was all Beast Boy and Cyborg's fault.

When Micah and Katie were about to "do it", but then started arguing over whether or not the camera was still rolling, Cyborg had nudged Beast Boy.

He put a hand to the side of his mouth, stage-whispering rather loudly; "If Raven hadn't sneezed, that could've been you and Shoe-Girl in two weeks tops."

Everyone but Addie sweatdropped as Beast Boy and Cyborg started fighting, BB turning into random animals and Cyborg blasting him.

Addie gave the remaining Titans a worried look. "...Do they-"

"Do this often? Oh yeah," Raven answered for Addie, who nodded.

Then she sweatdropped as well. "What _dumbasses_!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement. "You're _just now _realizing that, Addie?"

"No, not really. It's just more..._vivid_ now."

Starfire then stood up, ignoring what sounded like a dolphin in the nearby hallway. "I am quite exhausted... Do you guys wish to simply watch this tomorrow evening? Perhaps when Cyborg is less..."

"Perverted," Robin finished for her.

"Yes."

Everyone got up and went to bed, turning up their tvs and stereos and such to drown out the ongoing battle.

_**

* * *

**_

_**THE ****NEXT MORNING...**_

"So who won?" Addie asked before taking a huge bite of cereal.

"Me!" Cyborg and BB said at the same time.

Raven, who was trying to read while levitating again, sighed. "Here we go again.."

Addie and Raven continued whatever they were doing as BB and Cyborg argued rather loudly, as always.

Finally, Addie finished her cereal before dropping it in the sink loudly, temple throbbing.

"Can you take this dumbass fight somewhere else?! It's getting old _real _fast."

They stopped arguing, looked at Addie, then looked at each other.

"Training ground?"

"Garage?"

"No, I have breakable stuff in there."

"Okay, training ground it is."

They nodded in agreement before glaring at each other and stomping towards the elevator.

Addie sweatdropped more and more as they then proceeded to have a casual conversation.

"Weather's nice this time of year."

"I'll say. I'm so ready for summer!"

"Me too, then I get my union-mandated vacation!" Beast Boy said brightly as the elevator doors closed.

Addie turned to look at Raven, who seemed to be used to their mood swings. "The Titans have a union??"

She glanced up from her book. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Robin and Aqualad formed it months ago, for _all _Titans. We're just Titans West," she explained casually before turning a page.

Addie flipped onto the couch and turned on the tv. "Oh. Cool."

She paled at the heading on the news: "Terror at the Downtown Mall".

* * *

"In other news, police are still investigating a strange attack on civilians at the local mall yesterday," the blonde anchorwoman was saying.

"According to witnesses, a few of the Titans were already on the scene, and are currently aiding the police in their investigation. Along with a mysterious, thick mist that shrouded the entire mall, there were numerous heists during the period of confusion."

"Several witnesses noticed amid the chaos that the alleged culprit, Red X, seemed to be associated with a fellow civilian seen here with the Titans."

Addie paled at the image that flashed across the screen. Red X's image was connected by a red line and question marks to a picture of Addie talking to Star, Robin, and Beast Boy.

She heard Raven set her book down, which in itself was shocking.

Raven made a weird noise by clicking her tongue. "Damn press. Thought we had a deal!"

Addie turned to look at her. "What deal?"

Raven tore her gaze from the screen.

"We've had a deal with the cops and press, for months now, that no information for or against us would be leaked until the case was solved. Usually, they keep up their end, but I guess _this_ case must be an exception somehow."

Great, Addie felt a bit guilty all over again.

"Probably because you seem almost like...one of us," Raven said casually before picking her book back up and flipping to her current page.

Addie leaned back into the couch.

_One of them._

_

* * *

_

**Whoa, whoa, whoa. Was that just a friendship/possibly family moment I just saw?!**

**I think so. **

**----------------**

**BREAKING NEWS: I'm sick with a virus! Oh no! **

**----------------**

**Probably not the amazing news you thought it might be, i know.**

**REVIEWS might make me feel better....**

**Just saying!**


End file.
